


The Sight

by Colress



Series: A Different Power of Three [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Power of Three AU, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colress/pseuds/Colress
Summary: Inspired by DasharooIsTheBest's BBB Po3 AU.After seasons of mostly peace between the Clans since WindClan's civil war, Briarpaw, Blossompaw, and Bumblepaw, Graystripe's kits, are named apprentices. But strange things begin happening around the siblings, and tensions are rising at the reappearance of a mysterious rogue claiming to know more than even StarClan. Briarpaw, Blossompaw, and Bumblepaw take it upon themselves to keep the lake peaceful, but can they succeed?





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Po3 AU Book One - The Power of Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736729) by [Dasharoodledoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasharoodledoo/pseuds/Dasharoodledoo). 



> I know this looks really similar to another AU, but I've had this in mind for a while now, and I'm pretty sure the stories are going in different directions as well.
> 
> Changes to canon will be listed at the end of the allegiances. Any cat who is listed as "cat" rather than a tom or a molly is nonbinary. Pronouns and specific genders will be listed with the changes.

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:**  
 **Firestar** \- Flame-colored ginger tom with green eyes.

 **Deputy:**  
 **Brightheart** \- Heavily-scarred white molly with ginger splotches and one blue eye.  
 _ **Apprentice, Foxpaw**_

 **Medicine Cat:**  
 **Leafpool** \- Delicate light brown tabby molly with a white chest and paws and amber eyes.

 **Warriors:**  
 **Graystripe** \- Stocky gray tom with a darker stripe down his spine and yellow eyes.

 **Sandstorm** \- Very pale ginger molly with faint stripes and green eyes.

 **Dustpelt** \- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Millie** \- Silver torbie molly with blue eyes. Former kittypet.

 **Brackenfur** \- Golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Thornclaw** \- Golden-brown tabby tom with amber-green eyes.  
 _ **Apprentice, Briarpaw**_

 **Cloudtail** \- Fluffy white tom with blue eyes.

 **Brambleheart** \- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Sorreltail** \- Tortoiseshell and white molly with amber eyes.  
 _ **Apprentice, Bumblepaw**_

 **Rainwhisker** \- Dark gray tom with blue eyes.  
 _ **Apprentice, Icepaw**_

 **Spiderleg** \- Long-limbed black cat with a brown underbelly and amber eyes.  
 _ **Apprentice, Blossompaw**_

 **Squirrelflight** \- Dark ginger molly with a bushy tail, one white paw, and green eyes.  
 _ **Apprentice, Toadpaw**_

 **Birchfall** \- Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  
 _ **Apprentice, Rosepaw**_

 **Berrynose** \- Cream tom with a stump for a tail and blue eyes.

 **Hazeltail** \- Small gray and white molly with blue eyes.

 **Mousewhisker** \- Gray and white tom with green eyes.

 **Poppyfrost** \- Pale tortoiseshell and white cat with one amber eye and one blue eye.

 **Cinderheart** \- Dark gray tabby molly with dark blue eyes.

 **Alderheart** \- Dark ginger tabby cat with a bushy, white-tipped tail and pale amber eyes.

 **Sparkstrike** \- Bright ginger molly with a bushy tail, a white hind paw, and blind amber eyes.

 **Juniperstream** \- Fluffy ginger silver tabby tom with a bushy tail and green eyes.

 **Apprentices:**  
 **Foxpaw** \- Reddish-brown tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Icepaw** \- Very pale gray, almost white, spotted tabby molly with pale amber eyes.

 **Rosepaw** \- Dark cream cat with dark gray ears and blue eyes.

 **Toadpaw** \- Dark gray, almost black, and white tom with blue eyes.

 **Briarpaw** \- Dark brown molly with sky-blue eyes.

 **Blossompaw** \- Tortoiseshell and white molly with petal-shaped white patches and green eyes.

 **Bumblepaw** \- Very pale silver-gray tabby tom with black stripes and pale yellow eyes.

 **Queens:**  
 **Ferncloud** \- Pale gray molly with darker flecks and pale green eyes. Permanent queen.

 **Daisy** \- Long-furred cream molly with blue eyes. Permanent queen.

 **Whitewing** \- White molly with green eyes. Mother of Birchfall’s kits ( **Dovekit** \- Pale gray, almost white, molly with one blue eye and one green eye; and **Ivykit** \- Silver and white tabby molly with dark blue eyes.). Kits are 2 moons old.

 **Elders:**  
 **Longtail** \- Pale brown tabby tom with black stripes and scarred, blind blue eyes.

 **Mousefur** \- Small dusky-brown molly with amber eyes.

 **Purdy** \- Plump, patchy-furred dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Former loner.

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:**  
 **Blackstar** \- White tom with black points and unusual amber eyes.

 **Deputy:**  
 **Russetfur** \- Dark ginger molly with green eyes.  
 _ **Apprentice, Frostpaw**_

 **Medicine Cat:**  
 **Littlecloud** \- Very small brown tabby and white tom with blue eyes.  
 _ **Apprentice, Flamepaw**_

 **Warriors:**  
 **Ratscar** \- Scarred dark brown tom with a distinctive scar down his back and amber eyes.  
 _ **Apprentice, Berrypaw**_

 **Snowbird** \- Pure white molly with green eyes.

 **Oakfur** \- Small light brown tom with amber eyes.

 **Tawnypelt** \- Pale brown tortoiseshell molly with green eyes.  
 _ **Apprentice, Crowpaw**_

 **Rowanclaw** \- Ginger tabby cat with amber eyes.  
 _ **Apprentice, Cloverpaw**_

 **Smokefoot** \- Black tom with amber eyes.

 **Snaketail** \- Dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail and green eyes.  
 _ **Apprentice, Dawnpaw**_

 **Kinkfur** \- Dark gray tabby cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles and yellow eyes.  
 _ **Apprentice, Tigerpaw**_

 **Toadfoot** \- Dark brown tom with amber eyes.

 **Ivytail** \- Mostly black tortoiseshell and white molly with green eyes.

 **Owlclaw** \- Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Shrewfoot** \- Gray molly with black feet and yellow eyes.

 **Scorchfur** \- Dark gray cat with one blue eye and one yellow eye.

 **Redwillow** \- Mottled brown tortoiseshell tom with pale yellow eyes.

 **Olivenose** \- Tortoiseshell molly with green eyes.

 **Apprentices:**  
 **Tigerpaw** \- Handsome golden-brown tabby tom with striking green eyes.

 **Dawnpaw** \- Cream molly with pale amber eyes.

 **Flamepaw** \- Fluffy ginger tom with blue eyes.

 **Crowpaw** \- Black and white cat with blue eyes.

 **Berrypaw** \- Black and white molly with green eyes.

 **Cloverpaw** \- Gray tabby molly with one green eye and one amber eye.

 **Frostpaw** \- White tom with yellow eyes.

 **Queens:**  
 **Applefur** \- Mottled brown molly with green eyes. Mother of Owlclaw’s kits ( **Ferretkit** \- Gray and white tom with green eyes; and **Stoatkit** \- Brown torbie and white cat with amber eyes). Kits are 3 moons old.

 **Whitewater** \- White molly with long fur and pale orange eyes, one of which is blind. Mother of Ratscar’s kits ( **Pinekit** \- Black molly with orange eyes; and **Starlingkit** \- Black tom with amber eyes.). Kits are 2 moons old.

 **Elders:**  
 **Cedarheart** \- Dark gray tom with green eyes.

 **Tallpoppy** \- Long-legged light brown tabby molly with pale green eyes.

**WindClan**

**Leader:**  
 **Ashstar** \- Gray molly with blue eyes.

 **Deputy:**  
 **Webfoot** \- Dark gray tabby tom with orange eyes.

 **Medicine Cats:**  
 **Barkface** \- Dark brown tom with a short tail and yellow eyes.

 **Kestrelflight** \- Mottled gray cat with white splotches and hazel eyes.

 **Warriors:**  
 **Nightcloud** \- Black molly with amber eyes.

 **Gorsetail** \- Mottled very pale gray and white tabby cat with blue eyes.

 **Crowfeather** \- Dark gray tom with blue eyes.

 **Owlwhisker** \- Light brown tabby tom with pale yellow eyes.

 **Weaselfur** \- Ginger tom with white front paws and yellow eyes.  
 _ **Apprentice, Thistlepaw**_

 **Leaftail** \- Very dark ginger-brown tabby tom with green eyes.  
 _ **Apprentice, Swallowpaw**_

 **Antpelt** \- Brown tom with one black ear and amber eyes.  
 _ **Apprentice, Sedgepaw**_

 **Willowclaw** \- Gray molly with amber eyes.

 **Emberfoot** \- Gray tom with two black paws and orange eyes.

 **Harespring** \- Brown and white tom with green eyes.

 **Heathertail** \- Light brown tabby molly with smoky blue eyes.

 **Breezepelt** \- Black tom with amber eyes.

 **Sunstrike** \- Tortoiseshell molly with a large white mark on her forehead and amber eyes.

 **Apprentices:**  
 **Thistlepaw** \- Long-haired white cat with green eyes.

 **Sedgepaw** \- Light brown tabby molly with amber eyes.

 **Swallowpaw** \- Dark gray molly with dark green-blue eyes.

 **Queens:**  
 **Dewspots** \- Spotted gray tabby cat with blue eyes. Mother of Weaselfur’s kits ( **Whiskerkit** \- Light brown tom with amber eyes; **Furzekit** \- Gray, cream, and white molly with blue eyes; and **Boulderkit** \- Big pale gray tom with yellow eyes.). Kits are 2 moons old.

 **Elders:**  
 **Morningflower** \- Frail tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes.

 **Tornear** \- Gray tabby tom with green eyes.

**RiverClan**

**Leader:**  
 **Mistystar** \- Dark blue-gray molly with blue eyes.

 **Deputy:**  
 **Mosspelt** \- Tortoiseshell and white molly with blue eyes.  
 _ **Apprentice, Robinpaw**_

 **Medicine Cats:**  
 **Mothwing** \- Dappled golden tabby molly with amber eyes.

 **Willowshine** \- Pale gray tabby molly with green eyes.

 **Warriors:**  
 **Reedwhisker** \- Black cat with blue eyes.  
 _ **Apprentice, Grasspaw**_

 **Primrosefoot** \- Creamy-brown molly with white paws and green eyes.  
 _ **Apprentice, Mallowpaw**_

 **Mintcloud** \- Light gray tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Icewing** \- White molly with blue eyes.

 **Graymist** \- Pale gray tabby cat with pale green eyes.  
 _ **Apprentice, Beetlepaw**_

 **Otterheart** \- Dark brown molly with orange eyes.  
 _ **Apprentice, Sneezepaw**_

 **Pinefur** \- Brown tabby molly with very short fur and yellow eyes.  
 _ **Apprentice, Nettlepaw**_

 **Voletooth** \- Small brown tabby tom with orange eyes.  
 _ **Apprentice, Copperpaw**_

 **Beechfur** \- Light brown tom with one amber eye and one green eye.

 **Rippletail** \- Dark gray tabby cat with blue eyes.  
 _ **Apprentice, Petalpaw**_

 **Pouncetail** \- Ginger and white tom with amber eyes.

 **Rainstorm** \- Mottled dark blue-gray tom with green eyes.

 **Minnowtail** \- Dappled dark gray and white molly with yellow eyes.

 **Pebblefoot** \- Mottled pale gray cat with green eyes.

 **Apprentices:**  
 **Sneezepaw** \- Gray and white cat with blue eyes.

 **Mallowpaw** \- Light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Copperpaw** \- Dark ginger molly with hazel eyes.

 **Nettlepaw** \- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Robinpaw** \- Pale tortoiseshell and white tom with green eyes.

 **Beetlepaw** \- Brown and white tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Petalpaw** \- Gray and white molly with yellow eyes.

 **Grasspaw** \- Light brown tom with greenish-amber eyes.

 **Queens:**  
 **Dapplenose** \- Mottled gray molly with green eyes. Mother of Rippletail’s kits ( **Hollowkit** \- Dark brown tabby tom with a pale belly and blue eyes; **Troutkit** \- Pale gray tabby molly with green eyes; **Mossykit** \- Brown and white molly with blue eyes; and **Rushkit** \- Light brown tabby tom with green eyes). Kits are 2 moons old.

 **Elders:**  
 **Blackclaw** \- Smoky black tom with amber eyes.

 **Dawnflower** \- Very pale gray molly with green eyes.

 **Swallowtail** \- Dark brown tabby molly with amber eyes.

 **Stonestream** \- Gray tom with blue eyes. Retired early due to narcolepsy.

 **Cats Outside the Clans:**  
 **Smoky** \- Muscular gray and white tom with green eyes. Loner who lives in the Horseplace.

 **Floss** \- Pale gray and white molly with blue eyes. Loner who lives in the Horseplace.

 **Sol** \- Dark brown, tortoiseshell, and white chimera tom with amber eyes. Rogue.

Changes:

  * Millie is the daughter of Quince and an unknown tom, making her kin of Firestar’s kin and thus her kits are kin of his kin as well (since they’re related to Scourge, his half-brother).
  * Leafpool never had kits with Crowfeather and thus, a lot of events of canon Power of Three never happened. The most notable examples include the lack of tunnel meetings between WindClan and ThunderClan, the huge war the day of the eclipse, all the Ancients’ stuff, Hollyleaf’s murder of Ashfur, and Hollyleaf threatening Leafpool before escaping into the tunnels. Most of the other events, like the Daylight Gathering and the greencough outbreak, did happen.
  * Squirrelflight and Brambleheart(claw) had their litter a lot earlier (in place of Leafpool’s kits); Dandelionkit died soon after birth, and Sparkstrike was born blind, but all trained to be warriors--though Juniperstream trained as a medicine cat at first.
  * Squirrelflight has fertility issues. She and Brambleheart have been trying for a second litter to no avail. Her first litter was a lucky one and she thanks StarClan for them. She inherited this from Sandstorm, as did Leafpool.
  * Brambleheart is not deputy, Brightheart is (and she trained Birchfall).
  * Onewhisker and Mudclaw were both killed in WindClan’s civil war. Ashfoot stepped up as leader, having been appointed as Onewhisker’s deputy.
  * Ashfur also died in WindClan’s civil war, which prompted Squirrelflight to turn to Brambleheart for support and their romance actually developed.
  * Whitetail was expecting Harespring, Heathertail, and Kestrelflight at the time of Onewhisker’s death. They are his kits.
  * Rainwhisker is alive and is Daisy’s mate instead of Spiderleg.
  * Crowfrost is one of Snowbird’s kits and the sibling to Cloverpaw(foot), Berrypaw(heart), and Frostpaw (ShadowClan’s Rippletail). They are the kits of Boulder, who died just before Snowbird found out she was expecting.
  * Olivenose was not mentored by Crowfrost, and instead was mentored by Toadfoot.
  * Mistyfoot is leader now, Leopardstar dying during the events of what would have been Sunrise (original). In addition, Primrosepaw got to live and is a warrior named Primrosefoot.
  * Stormfur and Brook returned to the Tribe after the events of Sunset, and were able to help the Tribe fend off the rogues with some Clan techniques and help from some kind loners (who joined the Tribe.)
  * SkyClan and the Tribe will be involved, though not until the second half of the arc.
  * Mintfur of RiverClan is now Mintcloud to avoid later confusion with Mintfur of SkyClan.
  * Various mentor-apprentice changes.
  * Tigerpaw is now a golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes. He’s named to bring honor back to the Tiger- prefix (and will be named after another grandparent soon... hint hint).
  * Some minor description changes, such as Icecloud being a gray spotted tabby.
  * Nonbinary cats' genders and pronouns:
    * Spiderleg is agender and uses they/them
    * Poppyfrost is genderqueer and uses they/she
    * Alderheart isn’t sure of his gender and uses he/him
    * Rosepaw is bigender and uses she/they/he
    * Rowanclaw is genderfluid and uses he/they
    * Kinkfur is pangender and uses any pronouns, but defaults to she/her
    * Scorchfur is a demiboy and uses they/he
    * Crowpaw is agender and uses they/it
    * Stoatkit is bigender and uses she/he
    * Gorsetail is genderfluid and changes pronouns every day
    * Thistlepaw is pangender and uses they/them
    * Dewspots is a demigirl and uses they/she
    * Reedwhisker isn’t sure of their gender and uses they/them
    * Graymist is genderqueer and uses she/her
    * Rippletail is agender and uses it/he
    * Pebblefoot is genderqueer and uses he/they/it
    * Sneezepaw is genderfluid and uses he/she




	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firestar can't sleep, and an old friend delivers a prophecy.

The night Graystripe’s second litter was born, Firestar could not sleep no matter how hard he tried. He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable, but sleep evaded him regardless. Giving up on sleeping for the time being, he rose to his paws, shaking scraps of moss out of his fur, and padded out of his den. Sol’s words, relayed to him from Leafpool, still buzzed around in his head—how he claimed the sun would go out soon, knowledge not even StarClan had shared with the medicine cat.

He was soon greeted by a chilly gust of leaf-fall air. Despite the season starting not even a moon ago, the weather was already growing cold. _Leaf-bare will be early,_ he thought, shivering as he looked down at the camp. _And it’ll be a tough one, too._

“It has been a while, old friend,” a tom mewed behind Firestar. The ginger tom quickly turned around and was met with a dark gray tom with a star-speckled pelt and shining blue eyes. His fur was ragged as it had been in life, but he walked with a spring in his step that he didn’t have when Firestar knew him.

“Skywatcher,” he whispered, surprised to see the SkyClan cat. “What brings you here? Is SkyClan in trouble again?”

Skywatcher shook his head. “No, no, things are fine at the gorge.” He paused, eyes darkening for a moment, as if there was more he wasn’t saying, before looking back at Firestar. “But… there are more pressing issues on their way.”

Firestar cocked his head, confused at the tom’s words. “What do you mean?” The Clans had been at peace for moons, ever since WindClan’s civil war ended in the deaths of Mudclaw and Onewhisker and the rise of Ashstar. After that, any threats towards the Clans were outside forces, such as badgers, or the occasional border skirmish over either scent markers or a stray piece of prey changing territory before it was caught.

“Do you remember the prophecy I gave you, before I joined StarClan?” Skywatcher asked, sitting in front of Firestar with his tail wrapped around his paws.

Firestar thought about it, sitting in silence with the StarClan cat, but eventually shook his head. “I… can’t remember, I’m sorry.”

Skywatcher did not seem angry, however, and merely purred. “I understand. It has been a while, after all, and the prophecy, as I found out, was not meant to be told then.”

Firestar’s ears pricked as Skywatcher continued, “There will be Three, kin of your kin, who will hold the power of the stars in their paws.”

“Be warned, though,” the dark tom added after the prophecy was recited, “the answers are not as obvious as they seem.” With that, the starry tom faded away, leaving only a faint scent of stardust to show he was ever there.

Firestar first thought to his grandkits—Squirrelflight’s kits—and wondered if they were the prophecy cats. Alderpaw, Sparkpaw, and Juniperpaw were indeed kin of his kin, fitting the requirements of the prophecy. But Skywatcher’s final words still rang in his ears. _The answers are not as obvious as they seem… so they’re probably not the cats. Maybe Whitewing is one of them? But who would the other two be? Could Cloudtail and Brightheart be having another litter soon? Or could Whitewing herself be having kits?_

An idea crossed Firestar’s mind, but it was so absurd he dismissed it. _I may see Graystripe as kin,_ he thought, _but I doubt that counts for the prophecy._ And yet, he couldn’t take his mind off of the kits born earlier that day. Three kits, born to Graystripe and his new mate, a former kittypet named Millie. Firestar shook his head. _It’s probably about Cloudtail’s kin,_ he thought as he curled back up in his nest. As sleep finally enveloped him, though, the thought of the three newborn kits did not leave his mind.

 _There is still much you don’t know…_ Firestar swore he heard Skywatcher whisper, but sleep overtook him before he fully processed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firestar, moons later in StarClan: WHAT DO YOU MEAN SCOURGE IS MY HALF-BROTHER AND MILLIE IS HIS HALF-SISTER?
> 
> Also I'm not happy with how short this is, but I couldn't think of more to add to it. Chapter 1 is about halfway done, and will hopefully be posted before the end of the month.


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trio is apprenticed. It's been six moons since Skywatcher visited Firestar, and he's not suspecting anything yet. It's others who get suspicious.

“Come on, sleepy, wake up!”

Bumblekit groaned as he was prodded by a slender paw. Cracking open one pale yellow eye, he quickly met the blue gaze of his sister Briarkit. Her dark brown fur was sleek and shiny, as if she was just groomed. “What is it?” he mumbled, closing his eye again as he tried to fall back asleep.

“We’re gonna be apprentices today!” Briarkit squealed in response.

That woke Bumblekit up immediately, head shooting up before he tumbled out of the nest. He landed clumsily on his belly, limbs splayed out and his pale silver and black fur sticking out at all different angles.

“With grace like that,” another molly mewed, purring, “it’s a wonder you aren’t named Tumblekit.”

Bumblekit looked up and saw his other sister, Blossomkit, passing over. “You’re hilarious,” he muttered as he shot a playful glare at her, getting to his paws and shaking dust and moss scraps out of his fur. “Besides, Dad said I looked like a bumblebee, so I think Bumblekit is a better name!”

“Well you better hope Firestar doesn’t change it and name you Tumblepaw,” Blossomkit replied, green eyes sparkling and unfazed by his glare. “Come on, you need to groom yourself before Mom throws a fit. Our ceremony is supposed to happen when the dawn patrol gets back, and I don’t want her to come back only to see her only son a mess.”

Bumblekit’s ears burned as he got to work grooming himself. Unlike his sisters, who had long, yet easily-tamed fur like their mother, he was gifted with their father’s shaggy, fluffy pelt. Even after washing all the dust and moss out of it, he was still a mess, with fur sticking up in random places.  _ I wish I had smoother fur, _ he thought, attempting to smooth a particularly annoying tuft on his chest.

“Let’s go get something to eat before our ceremony,” Briarkit suggested before she dashed out of the nursery.

“Hey, wait up!” Bumblekit called as he followed his sister, careful not to trip as he entered the clearing. Briarkit was already at the fresh-kill pile, pulling a pigeon from the remains. Bumblekit could heat Blossomkit trotting out of the nursery behind him, not trying to catch up to their sister.

“Come on, slowpaws!” she chided, pulling the pigeon over to the side of the clearing. Bumblekit and Blossomkit followed. “I got this for us to share! Figured we should enjoy our last meal as kits together!”

Blossomkit purred. “How considerate of you, Briarkit,” she mewed, settling down to Briarkit’s right as she began to pluck feathers from the plump bird.

Bumblekit felt like the meal was over too soon, for just as he finished the last bit of the pigeon, he heard Firestar call, “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting.”

“The dawn patrol must be back! It’s time!” Blossomkit exclaimed, springing to her paws as Briarkit took off running. Bumblekit followed behind his sisters, butterflies in his stomach.

Excited, yet hushed mews buzzed around him as Bumblekit and his sisters took their seats right below the Highledge. He was too caught up in his anxiety to even notice his parents coming to sit behind them, and instead stared up at Firestar with wide yellow eyes.

“Today, I perform one of my favorite acts as leader,” Firestar mewed, a purr at the edge of his voice. “Briarkit, Blossomkit, and Bumblekit have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for them to be apprenticed!”

Briarkit sat up even taller as Firestar looked to her. “Briarkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Briarpaw. Your mentor will be Thornclaw, and I hope he will pass on all he knows to you.”

“Thornclaw,” Firestar continued, looking to the golden-brown tabby warrior, “You have been an excellent mentor in the past, most recently to Poppyfrost, and were well-trained by Mousefur. Your patience and intelligence make me believe you will be an excellent mentor to Briarpaw, and I expect that you’ll pass those traits on to her.”

Thornclaw padded up, touching noses with Briarpaw as Firestar turned to Blossomkit. “Blossomkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blossompaw. Your mentor will be Spiderleg.”

Bumblekit turned his head to see Spiderleg jump to their paws quickly, clearly surprised they were picked. “Spiderleg, you were also trained by Mousefur, and trained Mousewhisker well. Your enthusiasm and ability to question others during uncertainty makes me believe you will be an excellent mentor to Blossompaw. Pass those traits on to her, and teach her all you know.”

Bumblekit felt himself shrink down a bit as Blossompaw and Spiderleg touched noses, Firestar shifting his green gaze to him. “Bumblekit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bumblepaw. Your mentor will be Sorreltail, who I expect will teach you everything she knows.”

Bumblepaw resisted the urge to gape as the tortoiseshell and white molly padded forward. “Sorreltail, though you have yet to receive an apprentice, you received training from one of ThunderClan’s most senior warriors. Sandstorm taught you everything you know, and with your tenacity and caring attitude, I believe you will do the same to Bumblepaw.”

Trembling slightly, Bumblepaw stepped towards Sorreltail, gingerly touching his nose to hers. She smiled warmly at him, her amber eyes shining. “No need to be so nervous,” she whispered.

“Briarpaw! Blossompaw! Bumblepaw!” cheered the Clan, Graystripe and Millie cheering the loudest of all. “Briarpaw! Blossompaw! Bumblepaw!”

“So what are we doing first?” Briarpaw asked eagerly as the crowd dissipated, practically bouncing on her paws. Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked up at Thornclaw, awaiting an answer.

“Well, if Spiderleg and Sorreltail agree,” the tabby tom started, “I’d like for us to take all three of you on a tour of the territory.”

Spiderleg simply nodded their head, while Sorreltail replied, “I think that’s a great idea!”

Bumblepaw followed his mentor to the camp entrance.  _ This is it! I get to go outside the camp now! _ As Sorreltail’s fluffy patched tail disappeared through the thorn tunnel, the new apprentice followed, thankful that his thick fur prevented him from getting pricked—though he was sure he’d left behind some clumps of silver and black on them. It was worth it, though, as the sight of the forest took his breath away.

Tall oak trees surrounded him, covering much of the sky with their leafy branches. Where the trees didn’t cover, sunshine peeked through and dappled the ground with little patches of light. The undergrowth was thick, full of ferns and brambles. A light breeze rustled the leaves, and mice could faintly be heard scurrying around.

“We’ll head to the lakeshore first,” Spiderleg mewed, flicking their tail at the new apprentices. “Try not to lose sight of us, alright?”

“Yes, Spiderleg,” Blossompaw replied smoothly, padding after her mentor. Thornclaw soon followed, Briarpaw bounding after him. Sorreltail was the last to follow, flicking her tail at Bumblepaw.

“Come on,” she mewed gently, “we don’t want to lose your sisters.”

Bumblepaw nodded, padding after Sorreltail. The dirt underpaw grew softer as he continued walking, before giving way to pebbles and sandier dirt. His ears twitched as he heard the gentle lapping of the water on the shores. But nothing he sensed could prepare him for the view of the lake itself.

“It’s… so pretty,” he heard Blossompaw mew. Even Briarpaw, normally bouncing around with something new to say, was quiet as she looked out at the lake. It stretched out farther than the siblings could fathom, the sun making the surface sparkle. To their left was a moor, with gently sloping hills and little bits of heather and gorse dotted through it. To their right, a dense pine forest. And straight across the lake, Bumblepaw could make out a marsh—and a couple cats walking around it.

“I see some cats across the lake!” Bumblepaw exclaimed. “They look like they’re coming towards the lake.”

The mentors were shocked at his outburst, but Spiderleg responded, “They’re probably a RiverClan patrol going fishing at the shore. They do that sometimes instead of fishing in the river. Or maybe they’re doing swimming practice in the shallows of the lake.”

“I can’t see anything!” Briarpaw whined. “It’s too far away to see!”

Bumblepaw looked at his sister, shocked. “Really? I mean, they’re small because they’re so far away, but I can see them pretty well.”

“What do they look like?” Thornclaw asked, his eyes gleaming with curiosity.

Bumblepaw squinted across the lake again. “There’s… a creamy-brown cat, a small brown tabby, a dark blue-gray cat, and a small dark ginger cat. The ginger one looks like an apprentice, since they’re sticking really close to the tabby,” he replied after a moment. “You guys really can’t see them?”

Everyone was silent, and uncomfortably so, until Sorreltail cleared her throat. “Well, we should probably get back to the tour, shall we?”

As the others nodded, Bumblepaw flattened his ears in embarrassment.  _ Maybe they all think I’m crazy now, _ he thought, following the warriors towards the WindClan border.  _ Maybe I didn’t see those cats after all. _

* * *

It was sunset when Bumblepaw and his siblings returned to camp. Blossompaw proudly carried a mouse she caught in with her, and her siblings padded in behind her with their tails held high. While her catch was sloppy and her movements heavy, she was able to keep it from running away, something that the siblings and their mentors were happily surprised by.

“Tomorrow, you three will begin to learn proper hunting techniques,” Spiderleg had mewed, their tail swishing. Their amber eyes were shining with pride, though, and they looked directly at their apprentice. “You can take that to the queens when we return.”

And true to what her mentor said, Blossompaw made a beeline for the nursery once she was in camp. Bumblepaw followed her, wanting to say hello to Whitewing’s kits. After Rosepaw and Toadpaw had become apprentices, Dovekit and Ivykit had been the only kits around, but the siblings hardly got to play with them because they were so much younger. Now, though, they were two moons old and big enough to mimic techniques like hunting crouches.

“Oh my, did you catch that for us?” Whitewing asked, purring as Dovekit and Ivykit play-fought in front of her.

Blossompaw nodded, setting the mouse down in front of the white queen. “It was a lucky catch,” she replied. “Spiderleg says they’ll show me proper technique starting tomorrow.”

“Can you show us when you come back?” Ivykit mewed eagerly. “It’s so boring without you guys!”

It was Bumblepaw’s turn to purr. “Don’t worry,” he mewed, “we’ll show you everything. That way you can get a head start on your apprenticeship!”

Dovekit squealed happily as she and Ivykit tackled the two apprentices. “Thank you so much, Bumblepaw!” she mewed.

“Maybe we’ll get to be warriors alongside you!” Ivykit added. “We’ll show the Clans we should be feared because of how fast we learn!”

Whitewing chuckled. “You two will be fine warriors one day, but you still have moons until you’re apprenticed. Now, come enjoy this mouse with me.”

“Yes, momma,” Dovekit mewed, padding over to curl up with her mother. Ivykit, however, didn’t budge.

“Why can’t I be an apprentice now though?” she whined. “Why do I have to wait so long?”

Bumblepaw crouched down so he was at eye level with the tabby kit. “It’s not safe for a kit so young and small to start training,” he mewed gently. “Once you’re as big and old as us, then you’ll be able to be an apprentice!”

Blossompaw nodded. “No one in the Clan wants you getting hurt, Ivykit,” she added. “Right now, you and your sister are just a bit too small to train safely with us.”

Ivykit huffed. “Okay…” she mewed, sulking over to her mother and sister. “You’ll still show us what you learn though, right?”

Bumblepaw chuckled. “Of course, Ivykit. You two will start learning your hunter’s crouches tomorrow.”

“That gives us something to look forward to!” Dovekit mewed, pressing against her sister and purring. “Thanks guys!”

Bumblepaw purred as he turned towards the fresh-kill pile. “I’m famished,” he mewed to Blossompaw. “Why don’t we get Briarpaw and share something?”

Blossompaw nodded. “Sounds good to me,” she replied, padding off to find their sister. For a moment, Bumblepaw was left alone to pick out prey while he waited for his sisters. He had finally chosen a squirrel for them to enjoy when he heard his name.

“Bumblepaw said he saw a RiverClan patrol while we were touring the territory,” Sorreltail mewed. Bumblepaw turned around, trying to see his mentor, but he didn’t see her around. Why could he hear her so clearly, then?

“What were they doing?” another cat asked. Bumblepaw recognized the voice as Leafpool’s, but the tabby medicine cat wasn’t in sight either.  _ Why can I hear them like they’re right next to me? _ he thought, ears twitching. Then, his ears flattened.  _ I don’t think I’m supposed to be hearing this. _

“They looked like they were heading to the lakeshore to fish,” Sorreltail replied, “but while the rest of us could maybe make out the shapes of the patrol, Bumblepaw could make out the individuals. He even noticed how one of the cats was a tabby, and could tell the cats were different sizes and ages.”

Leafpool hummed in response, but didn’t say anything for a while. Before she responded, Blossompaw and Briarpaw came up to him.

“Come on, Bumble!” Briarpaw mewed cheerily. “Let’s go share that squirrel!”

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Bumblepaw nodded before picking up the squirrel.

As the trio padded over to a spot near the apprentices’ den to enjoy their meal, he spotted Sorreltail slipping out of the medicine den.  _ So that’s where she was, _ he thought.  _ But why did I hear her and Leafpool? They sounded like they were next to me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you've seen Bumblepaw has Dovewing's power. Try and guess which triplet got Lionblaze's power and which got Jayfeather's.


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossompaw goes training and is visited by someone who knew her older siblings.

“Keep your tail off the ground, Blossompaw,” Spiderleg mewed as they padded around their apprentice. “You can’t let it drag, or else prey will hear you that way.”

Blossompaw grunted, lifting her tail a little higher. It was hard for her to tell if it was dragging since her fur was so long, and she could tell Spiderleg was losing patience with her. It had only been a few sunrises since she and her siblings were apprenticed, but so far, she wasn't turning out to be anything special when it came to hunting. Every time she'd practice, Spiderleg found something new to criticize. _They're just trying to help me,_ she told herself, but she was starting to doubt it at this point. Nothing seemed to satisfy them.

“Better,” they added. “Now, try to catch that leaf. You’ve got a solid crouch, but it means nothing if you can’t stalk with it.” They flicked their long tail at a fallen leaf about a fox-length away.

Blossompaw nodded. I’ve got this, she thought, creeping forward as she had seen Spiderleg demonstrate before. _Keep my pawsteps light and my tail off the ground._ Her eyes scanned the ground for loose twigs, slowly moving forward until she was a tail-length away. _Now, pounce!_ She bunched her legs up beneath her, then sprang at the leaf, catching it with unsheathed claws.

“Not bad,” Spiderleg mewed as they padded forward, but Blossompaw could feel disappointment radiating from them.

“What did I do wrong now?” she huffed. “I can tell you’re disappointed.”

Spiderleg was taken aback from this comment. “N-now that’s no way to talk to your mentor,” they stammered, not expecting Blossompaw’s outburst.

“You’ve been growing more and more frustrated with me since we started training today.” She scowled at her mentor. “It’s hard not to feel your emotions spilling everywhere.”

The black cat was confused, but after taking a moment to gather their thoughts, they replied, “You’re going too slow, and you aren’t even checking which way the wind is blowing before you started making a move. If that leaf had been a mouse, it would’ve known you were coming well before you pounced.”

Blossompaw’s shoulders dropped. She thought she had finally been doing well and would earn praise from Spiderleg like she did on her first day as an apprentice. Sure, her catch had been sloppy, but not many apprentices could say they caught prey on their first day out. But now all they seem to be doing is criticizing her every movement. Nothing she did was good enough for her mentor.

“Let’s try that again,” Spiderleg mewed. “Your form is really good, so keep that up.”

Blossompaw felt a bit of pride bloom in her chest as she got back into her crouch. _At least I did something right,_ she thought, taking note to check the direction of the wind. It was blowing towards her now, and she could smell the scent of the leaf she was supposed to be hunting. But she smelled something else on the breeze. Her eyes widened as she realized she was smelling a mouse. _If I catch this, Spiderleg has to praise me!_

She turned towards the scent of mouse, careful to keep her pawsteps light and her tail above the ground. However, she was so focused on creeping towards it that she failed to notice a twig in her path until she stepped on it. The crack seemed to reverberate through the forest, and the mouse, only a couple tail lengths away, was spooked and took off. Blossompaw bounded after it. _I can't let it get away!_ she thought. _I have to prove to Spiderleg that I'm learning from them!_ She dove for the mouse, claws outstretched, and just barely caught it by the haunches. She finished it with a firm bite to the back of the neck, and the mouse went limp. _I did it!_

Spiderleg, however, was less than pleased when Blossompaw returned. “You have to stay on the lookout for twigs,” they mewed. “You've been getting lucky with your catches, but you can't rely on luck. You need to use your skills.”

Blossompaw's pelt burned with embarrassment. She didn't dare say anything, instead merely trudging behind Spiderleg as they went back to camp. As her mentor pushed through the thorn tunnel, though, Blossompaw turned around and stomped to the nearest tree. She had to do something to get her anger at the awful training session out, or else her siblings would pester her about it until she snapped. _Or I might snap when they talk about how their days went,_ she thought.

Setting her mouse down, she reared up and raked her claws down the bark of the tree, leaving surprisingly deep scratches. The base of her claws stung from her act, but she felt better already. _I have to prove that I can be amazing,_ Blossompaw thought, picking up her mouse again and padding into camp. _Then, maybe Mom will be proud of me._

* * *

Blossompaw tossed and turned in her nest that night. Neither of her siblings had as rough a day as she had, and were excited to tell her all about their days when they shared prey together. In fact, Bumblepaw was turning out to be a natural hunter, and Briarpaw had a sharp nose and a talent for tracking.

“I have to be better…” she mumbled, growling slightly as she finally fell asleep.

When Blossompaw awoke, she was in a flowery meadow. The sun was shining brightly, and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. It was pleasantly warm, and the grass beneath her was soft and springy. “Am I in StarClan?” she whispered, eyes wide. The meadow was more beautiful than any place in the forest she knew, and the weather was perfect--comfortably warm and nothing like the chill of early newleaf still shaking off the remnants of leaf-bare.

“Sort of,” a new voice mewed, startling Blossompaw. She turned around quickly and came face to face with a tom who looked strikingly similar to Brambleheart. He was a handsome dark brown tabby with a white underside, and his eyes were a striking ice-blue. However, unlike Brambleheart, he was lankier, yet also a tad plumper, like what she heard RiverClan cats look like. “My apologies for startling you,” he added, “but yes, this is a part of StarClan. My name is Hawkfrost.”

Blossompaw could vaguely recall a few stories about him. “You're… Brambleheart’s brother, right?”

Hawkfrost smiled at her. “Quite the smart one, aren't you? Yes, I am. However, we have different mothers. I was raised in RiverClan as a result.” He chuckled. “As an apprentice, your older sister Feathertail kept me from drowning because I hated swimming. I owe it to her to look after her younger siblings.”

Blossompaw was awe-struck. Not only was she being visited by a StarClan cat, but one who knew her older siblings. She heard so many stories about Stormfur and Feathertail, and hoped that one day she would get to meet her older brother in the mountains, or be visited by her older sister in StarClan. Despite her hopes, though, she didn’t think she’d get to meet a StarClan cat so early in her life. “Are you here to guide me?”

Hawkfrost purred. “Something like that,” he replied, his voice silky as he padded around her. “I saw you were having trouble in your training. Maybe I can help you?”

Blossompaw’s ears burned as she remembered her hunting training with Spiderleg that day. “Ugh, don’t remind me,” she mewed, turning away. “I don’t need help, I need to make everyone proud of me. My siblings are both naturals at something, I can’t just be average.”

“That’s why I’m offering my help,” Hawkfrost mewed gently. “I may not be able to help you with hunting, but I can train you into a formidable fighter.”

Blossompaw’s eyes widened. “You mean it?”

Hawkfrost nodded. “As part of my debt to Feathertail, I’ll train you to be the best fighter the Clans have seen.”

“Can we start now?” she mewed, getting to her paws. Her tail drooped as Hawkfrost shook his head.

“Not tonight,” he mewed. “You’ll be waking up soon, and you can’t be late to training today. If you want to prove yourself, you need to be punctual.”

Still upset, Blossompaw nodded. “Alright, I understand. But will we start tomorrow night?”

Hawkfrost purred again. “Absolutely. We have to start soon, after all, if you want to be the best.”

Before she could reply, Hawkfrost and the meadow began to fade from her sight. _I must be waking up,_ she thought, feeling the warmth dissipate. The bright dream faded into darkness, and when she opened her eyes again, she was back in the apprentices’ den. It was barely light outside, but she could hear cats moving about outside. _Must be dawn._ As she got up to stretch her legs, Spiderleg poked their head into the den.

“We’re on the dawn patrol, Blossompaw,” they mewed. “Wake up Toadpaw as well, if you would.” Before she could even nod back, they were gone again.

Enjoying her last few moments of silence, she cats a look over to her still-sleeping siblings. _Just you wait,_ she thought. _With Hawkfrost’s help, I’ll be just as good as you two. Mom and Spiderleg will have to praise me like you two get praised._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted her to be recruited by the Dark Forest really early. Hawkfrost is definitely preying on her inferiority complex. With no battle training yet, Blossompaw is the most average of her siblings so far. I also tried to hint at her power, so you should be able to guess which sibling has which power.
> 
> Next chapter is a Briarpaw chapter! I've got bit plans for her, but it'll take a few chapters before you see where I'm going with her. Her arc's gonna be a fun one for me to write, though.


End file.
